With increasing attrition rates and shortage of qualified talent pool in the industry, personnel management and talent acquisition, are not easy tasks for an organization. The organization may obtain information about potential candidates for its job openings from one or more of, but not limited to, online job portals, recruitment agencies, and human resource consultants. After obtaining the information about the potential candidates, the organization may conduct one or more selection/screening rounds to evaluate the potential candidates for the job openings. After evaluating the potential candidates, a hiring manager of the organization may select one or more suitable candidates from the potential candidates for the job openings.
In certain scenarios, the hiring manager may decide to delay the decision of hiring a candidate for a job opening such that the organization may screen through more candidates for the job opening in the meanwhile. In such a scenario, the organization may risk losing out the candidate, as the candidate may not want to wait until screening of other candidates. On the contrary, if the hiring manager decides to hire a candidate for a job opening immediately, the organization may risk missing better skilled candidates who may be sourced for the job opening by the organization in future. Hence, there exists a need for a solution to overcome the aforementioned shortcomings related to hiring of candidates for job openings in organizations.